


don't stop

by sebootyslay



Series: guns 'n kisses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Degradation, Hardcore, I shouldve mentioned that lmao, M/M, Mafia AU, Multiple Orgasms, No siblingcest, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, he's so pretty like wtf, idek man, please i am dead after writing this, someone end me, the level that i find oikawa attractive with almost anyone is almost criminal at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: Iwaizumi had taken up the habit of smoking.Not that Oikawa was complaining about it. On the contrary, he finds it insanely hot to see a lit cigarette dangling on the man’s lips as he went about his business
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: guns 'n kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134347
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> i am simply non-existent after i wrote this

Iwaizumi had taken up the habit of smoking.

Not that Oikawa was complaining about it. On the contrary, he finds it insanely hot to see a lit cigarette dangling on the man’s lips as he went about his business. He suspects that Iwaizumi picked the habit up from attending so many meetings with Karasuno’s boss Daichi or perhaps the cigar-lover mafioso Ushijima of Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa frankly didn’t care from where the man picked it up. What’s important is how his eyes are transfixed on his partner’s lips whenever he was smoking. Whenever they would kiss right after Iwaizumi finishes a stick, there was that smoky taste that’s so addicting to Oikawa.

“It’s the nicotine,” Iwaizumi once said after letting Oikawa devour his mouth. His hands stroked lazy circles on Oikawa’s hips that were comfortably seated on his thighs. “The thing that makes smoking so addicting.”

“Hmm?” Oikawa tilted his head in thought. “I think it’s just your lips, Iwa-chan,” at the answer, Iwaizumi chuckled, his other hand lightly tapping the cigarette ash into an ashtray nearby.

“You tell me, babe,” he offered the cigarette in hand. Oikawa never refuses anything that Iwaizumi hands him, so he eagerly took the stick in between his lips. “Inhale slowly or you’re gonna choke.”

Despite Iwaizumi’s warning, Oikawa took a large inhale and he immediately choked on the smoke. Iwaizumi plucked the cigarette out of his mouth, quickly extinguishing it before picking up a glass of water.

“I told you,” he scolded gently as he waited for Oikawa to stop sputtering. He let the other drink the water to calm himself, all the while stroking Oikawa’s exposed back to help him regain his breath. The feel of his skin was soft under Iwaizumi’s fingertips roughened by years of holding various weapons.

“It doesn’t taste good at all, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he stuck his tongue out. “It’s disgusting!”

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi cocked a smile as Oikawa nodded his head, fluffy hair bouncing at the motion.

“Told you it was just your lips that I like,” Oikawa said as he cupped Iwaizumi’s face. He had a coy smile on as his face neared Iwaizumi, his lips just a teasing distance away from Iwaizumi’s. The man below him stared, transfixed at the beauty on his lap.

Oikawa’s eyes were red rimmed and slightly teary from his coughing fit earlier, and his lips were red from their earlier make-out session, kiss-bitten and alluring. Paired with the amount of flesh he exposes on the daily from his penchant for scanty clothes, it was hard for Iwaizumi’s eyes to stray away.

“Yeah?” he murmured softly, hand tightening on the other’s waist. Oikawa let a small moan at the gesture, and Iwaizumi claimed his pouty lips in a fiery kiss.

Despite his distaste of smoking, Oikawa finds people who does smoke attractive. Iwaizumi, for example. Whenever the man smokes as he goes about his business, Oikawa finds it hard for him to sit still. He feels his bottoms tighten every time Iwaizumi puffs out smoke, especially when he gives Oikawa a pointed glare to stay still as he settles things on the phone.

_Sit still. Be good._

It was hard for Oikawa to sit still, let alone be good. He’s all for pushing buttons, and he knows just which one to push to get Iwaizumi riled up the right way. The feel of Iwaizumi inside him all riled up and angry was euphoric and fulfilling. Sometimes Iwaizumi was mean and won’t let him cum as a punishment. Oikawa has a love-hate relationship with those days. On one hand, he would be left hard and leaking for however long Iwaizumi sees fit, but the release that would follow, the praises and touches that he would be rewarded with in the end would always make it worth it.

“Who are we meeting tonight?” Oikawa asked as he lazes on the couch. Matsukawa hummed as he scrolled through his phone on the armchair next to him. When he wasn’t answered, Oikawa lifted his head and pouted. “Mattsun!” he whined, using his feet to gently nudge his friend with his toes, completely disregarding the fact that his robe fell slightly open at the action.

The whole group is already used to the amount of skin he shows, anyway.

“Inarizaki,” was Matsukawa’s answer, pushing away Oikawa’s feet. “And don’t do that. It tickles.”

“Ooh, Mattsun is ticklish on his legs?” there was a teasing grin on his face. Matsukawa rolled his eyes, but there was a tint of fondness in them. “Where are we meeting?”

“At the club,” Matsukawa said. He glanced at the time. “We’re moving in another two hours. You might want to get ready now. The amount of time you need to get ready is ridiculous.”

“Hey, I need to make sure I’m dressed proper!”

“Proper?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean,” Oikawa huffed, sitting up. Matsukawa laughed as he stood up.

“Yeah, yeah,” he ruffled the brunette’s hair affectionately. “I do,” he said softly. “Well, I’ll be waiting outside while you do. Don’t take too long.”

“Okay!” he called back, happy at the attention.

Meeting other groups at the club wasn’t uncommon. It was a neutral ground for each group. And besides, it gives Oikawa an excuse to dress up with as little clothing as he could. He knows that he’s pretty and he likes to feel stares on him. It feeds his ego, and he knows it feeds Iwaizumi’s ego as well when in the end, he would nestle comfortably in the man’s arms, a show that the pretty boy everyone gawked at in the club was his.

“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san,” the man greeted them politely, head nodding slightly. His grey hair reflected the club’s lights except for the black at the tips. 

“It’s great to see you again, Kita-san.”

“Likewise,” Kita said with a smile, taking his seat opposite of them. Oikawa finds it a little jarring to see a proper man like Kita dressed up in traditional clothes in a place like this. However, he carries himself well, elegant and poise. The two men accompanying him were wearing suits, the one with the blonde hair has so much of his buttons opened that he might as well just not button them up at all.

Well, Oikawa was in no position to comment since he too was wearing something revealing. He decided he wanted to be playful that night, donning on a playboy bunny outfit. Iwaizumi had raised his eyebrows at the sight of him, but said nothing. Oikawa didn’t mention that the bunny tail was a butt plug he had stuffed inside him back at their mansion.

As the two important men started talking, Oikawa was getting bored. He knew the two twins sitting on each of Kita’s sides were bored as well. At least he and grey-haired Osamu hid their boredom. Blonde Atsumu didn’t even hide his yawn.

“Atsumu,” Kita gently admonished him. The blonde flashed him a toothy smile, his particularly sharp canines glinting under the club’s lights.

“Sorry, Kita-san,” he didn’t sound sorry at all.

“I’m going down to dance,” Oikawa announced, getting up from under Iwaizumi’s arms. His partner looked up at him.

“Okay,” he answered. “Be careful.”

“Of course,” he winked at Iwaizumi. “Anyone want to join?” he asked, pointedly looking at Atsumu. The blonde jumped up, excited. Osamu passed, waving his hand. As bored as he was, at least there were snacks up here where the air was clearer.

“Behave, Atsumu,” Kita said sternly. Atsumu gave him a mock salute.

“Yes, sir,” he said with his toothy grin.

“Play by the rules,” Kita reminded him once again. The sentence was punctuated by Iwaizumi’s hard stare at him. Everyone who stepped into the club knew the rules.

No one was allowed to touch Oikawa unless he wanted them to.

Atsumu nodded his head, and Kita gave him one last look before turning his head back to Iwaizumi. Oikawa grinned, the look in his eyes matching Atsumu’s as they exited the VIP room to go downstairs where the public were. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi keeps an eye on him, the sole reason why the walls of the VIP room were made out of plexiglass in the first place.

“Oh god, I feel like I was gonna die of boredom,” Atsumu said as they descended the stairs, passing by Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“One more mention of a contract clause and I’m gone,” Oikawa agreed. Oikawa held out his hand, an invitation. Permission. Atsumu took them and pulled the two of them to the dancefloor.

The sounds were loud, the bass reverberating through their chests. The lights played in colorful strobes around them, clearly reflected in their wide eyes. The atmosphere was dizzying as they danced along to the music.

As close as they were dancing, Atsumu made sure to keep a respectful distance away. He wouldn’t want to face the wrath of both Kita and Iwaizumi on his ass, not when he heard Iwaizumi is ruthless when it concerns this one rule. He would figure that after he’s killed by Iwaizumi, he would be murdered again by Kita.

He couldn’t deny that the man dancing in front of him was beautiful. With soft, bouncy hair, doll-like eyes and soft skin glistening with a thin sheet of sweat, Oikawa was a man people would get on their knees for.

(Though Atsumu figured that Oikawa was the one who always got down on his knees, but years with Kita-san had trained him to keep his mouth shut at times.)

He lost track of the time as they kept on dancing. Oikawa’s dances changes with the music, he finds out. When they started, the music was fast paced. He was jumping along with the music, eyes bright and excited as he mouthed the words to the bass-booted song. Atsumu felt a surge of energy seeing him like that, and the two of them danced and bounced until they were breathless. It was some old song that someone had remixed to fit the atmosphere, and they danced till their cheeks turned red.

It then changed into something else when they played slower songs. The sultry beats had the man sway his hips alluringly, making it hard for Atsumu to not look at. It didn’t help that Oikawa was a tease as well, resting his arms on his shoulders as he moves. Oikawa grinned at the man’s reaction, but he knew his limits and made sure that Atsumu doesn’t run into problems in the future. Besides, he was courteous towards him the whole time. Oikawa could return the favor. Atsumu had to pull them to the side to make sure the man didn’t pass out from the energy.

“I wanna dance more,” Oikawa turned back to the dance floor but Atsumu caught his wrists with a breathless chuckle.

“No way, pretty boy. You need water.”

“No I don’t,” Oikawa petulantly said. Atsumu just pulled his hand back up the stairs to the VIP room.

“Yes you do, and I’d rather not pay the consequences if you pass out,” he said with a laugh. He had lost his jacket somewhere between the third and fourth song that they danced to, leaving him in his thin, loose unbuttoned shirt. Oikawa pouted but followed him anyway.

When he entered the room, the atmosphere was noticeably more casual. Iwaizumi was smoking, laid back onto the couch, arms draped over the seat. Kita was leaning back onto his seat, holding a long _kiseru_ in his slender hands. The sleeves of his haori had slipped down to his elbows, revealing an arm darkened with tattoos. Osamu had also stripped himself off his jacket, head pillowed comfortably on Kita’s lap, the latter’s hands stroking through his hair softly.

“Done dancing?” Iwaizumi asked as he saw Oikawa making his way to him.

“Mhm,” he didn’t even hesitate to come over and slung his leg over Iwaizumi’s thighs, settling comfortably on his lap. As his body pressed against Iwaizumi’s own, Oikawa stifled a low moan at the contact. Iwaizumi wordlessly held up a glass of water in front of him. When Oikawa shook his head, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

He placed his cigarette in between his lips. With his newly freed hand, he grabbed Oikawa by the chin. It wasn’t rough but it was a firm hold. Oikawa gasped at the sudden movement.

“Open up, baby,” Iwaizumi said, voice low. He took advantage of Oikawa’s parted lips from his earlier gasp to place the glass of water and tip it into his mouth. It was slow but Oikawa gulped it down. At one point, it became too much and some dribbled out of his mouth, dripping down his chin to his clothes. The man just hummed as he pulled the glass away, releasing his hold on Oikawa.

Oikawa panted as Iwaizumi placed the glass away. The water got into the cleavage of his dress, the cold water hardening his nipples. He whimpered in Iwaizumi’s hold, feeling the other settle his hand on his hips.

“Shh,” he pulled Oikawa’s body close, allowing him to rest his head in the crook of his neck. “You need to cool down, baby,” he crooned in his ear.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa panted. He wanted something else, and his bunny tail twitched with the movement of his hips. Iwaizumi hummed again, hands travelling lower to grasp the tail. Oikawa whimpered as Iwaizumi toyed with it.

He knew they had company. Kita and the twins were literally right in front of him. He wasn’t too bothered though, not with the way Atsumu was kissing Kita and how Osamu joined in by latching his lips on Kita’s exposed skin.

“How long did you have this in?” he whispered into Oikawa’s ear.

“Since we left,” Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi twisted the tail as he placed his cigarette down and Oikawa finally let out a loud moan. Iwaizumi chuckled at the sound and pressed a kiss to his temples. His gaze then landed on Kita and his twins. The man’s appearance was disheveled, not at all like the proper man he was when he first entered.

“We have empty rooms,” he said as he gestured to the door to the side. Kita’s face was flushed, neck thoroughly bitten by Osamu.

“I-I…” Kita was clearly flustered, but Atsumu wasn’t having any of it. He took the pipe off Kita’s hands and pulled him up. Osamu grunted, but followed as well.

“Thanks, Iwaizumi-san!” The blonde said. “Have fun as well,” he said with a wink. Kita let out an embarrassed yelp as Osamu lifted him off his feet to hasten their steps. Iwaizumi snickered; the room finally empty.

“Iwa-chan, you finally going to pay attention to me?” Oikawa asked, pulling away. His full lips were pouting, pawing at Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “You keep talking to Kita-san and – ah!” His complaint was cut off by his moan as Iwaizumi grasped his ass roughly.

“You feeling left out, baby?”

“Uhuh,” he nodded his head. “And after I dress up all pretty for you, too.”

“Is this for me?” Iwaizumi murmured, fingers stroking the fleshy cheeks of Oikawa’s ass. The man nodded his head. “Thank you, but I don’t think we need it anymore.”

“Wha-?”

Iwaizumi’s fingers hooked around the small hole of the suit for the tail and pulled hard, ripping the material off. The sound of the suit ripping made Oikawa drip even more, grinding into Iwaizumi. At the bare contact of Iwaizumi’s hands to his ass, Oikawa tipped his head back and moaned unashamedly.

“Iwa-chan,” he panted, grinding down. His erection was visible against the tight material of his suit, the show of strength from the other further making him feel hotter.

“Humping my leg like a horny bunny? You really are one, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi growled as he held both his hands on Oikawa’s hips, letting the other move on him.

“Uhuh,” Oikawa nodded his head, biting his lips. “I wanna feel you. Please,” he pleaded. Iwaizumi pretended to think.

“No,” he said resolutely. “You have to cum in this slutty dress first,” he ended the sentence with a slap to Oikawa’s rear. It made him moan as he quickened his grinding. “Bet you like the eyes on you, didn’t you? Little whore.”

“Yes!” Oikawa gasped. He could feel Iwaizumi’s massive length hidden under his pants, and he desperately grinded down on it, crying out as he own clothed hard-on rubbed against the material of his suit.

“Of course you do. You’re always a slutty little thing,” Iwaizumi gripped the tail and yanked the butt plug out before pushing it back in roughly. Oikawa sobbed at the motion, hips faltering as Iwaizumi continued his assault. “I didn’t say you could stop,” he said, slapping his ass cheek again.

Oikawa started back up, grinding down on the man beneath him. He felt fingers tracing the rim of his asshole, feeling where the butt plug stretched him out.

“Let’s see if we can fit more in this little hole,” Iwaizumi murmured. Using the lube left over from the plug, Iwaizumi slipped a finger in. Oikawa gasped at the stretch, his eyes rolling back as he gripped Iwaizumi’s shoulders for support.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” he chanted. The finger prodded in, pressing against his prostate roughly. Oikawa’s moans bounced from the walls, louder than the music that managed to filter through from downstairs. “Ah, ah!”

“That’s it baby,” Iwaizumi purred in his ear. “Louder. Come on.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa came with a cry of his name. Iwaizumi could see the stain at the front of Oikawa’s bodysuit, licking his lips at the sight.

“Good bunny,” he praised, making Oikawa whine. He undressed the man on top of him quickly, leaving him naked and hole empty as he removed the butt plug. “Oh, look at this,” he said and grabbed Oikawa’s cock. The other keened at the touch. “You came, but you’re still hard. Are you that horny, baby?”

“Iwa-chan, please,” There were tears in Oikawa’s eyes.

“You gotta tell me what you want, baby,” Iwaizumi said as he peppered kisses on Oikawa’s collarbones. His hands stroked Oikawa’s sensitive flesh, making the other shudder. “I won’t know if you don’t tell me.”

“Please fuck me,” Oikawa threaded his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair and yanked his head back. “Please fuck me, please.”

“Yeah? You wanna get fucked like the horny bunny you are?”

“Yes, yes, oh god, please,” Oikawa begged. Iwaizumi chuckled at his enthusiasm. He reached to his side and picked the cigarette he placed down earlier back to his lips.

“Then take it out yourself,” he said, pulling the cigarette off to exhale upwards. He tipped his head back, letting Oikawa’s desperate hands fumble with his belt and zipper. He hissed when Oikawa stroked him when his cock was freed.

“Gonna make you feel good,” Oikawa said. He dribbled out some of his saliva onto Iwaizumi’s cock to lube it up.

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi buried one hand into Oikawa’s hair, making the other look up. He brought their lips together, and Oikawa could taste the familiar smoky taste of the cigarette on Iwaizumi’s lips. It made him dizzy with arousal, and he belatedly realized he was whining and moaning into the wet kiss.

Positioning himself, he slowly sink himself down on Iwaizumi’s cock. He let out a choked moan at the stretch, the butt plug nowhere near Iwaizumi’s girth. It was intentional. He wants to feel the stretch of Iwaizumi’s cock, the pleasure that it brings as it drags against his walls.

“Fuck, still tight?” Iwaizumi was careful as he held Oikawa’s hips in his hands, the cigarette dangling in between his forefinger and middle finger. “Never fucked a whore who’s still tight after a night full of stretching.”

“Just for you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he shuddered against Iwaizumi’s body. A slap to his rear spurred him to move. His hips lifted up and down on Iwaizumi’s cock, making him moan as he felt the tip prod and push against his prostate.

“It better be only for me,” Iwaizumi gave up with his cigarette, stubbing it into the ashtray before gripping hard on Oikawa’s hips, making the man moan. “You’re my little bunny slut.”

“Yours,” Oikawa’s eyes were glazed as he said so. Iwaizumi leaned down to latch his lips on his nipples, sucking and biting them. Oikawa moaned, rotating his hips on Iwaizumi’s lap. The way his cock was pressing inside him had him shivering from his toes.

When Iwaizumi was finished ravishing his nipples, the man started moving beneath him. Oikawa got on his knees as he bounced along with him, moaning loudly at every thrust.

“Can you even hear yourself?” Iwaizumi grunted as he looked up at Oikawa. The man’s gaze was unfocused, his face lax as he moans. “Little whore,” Iwaizumi stood up, flipping them around. Oikawa was on his knees, hands braced against the couch as Iwaizumi slammed back into him.

“Ah, Iwa-chan! I’m gonna,” Oikawa felt like he was on cloud nine at the new angle. He could feel him so deep inside. “I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead, baby,” Iwaizumi bit the tip of Oikawa’s ears. “Let’s see how much you can cum tonight.”

Iwaizumi’s hand went back up to man’s nipples twisting them in between his fingers. At a particularly harsh yank, Oikawa came, sobbing out his name as he did. Iwaizumi didn’t let up, slamming his hips against Oikawa’s pliant body.

“N-no, I just came!” Oikawa was powerless against the body behind him.

“But you like it when I fuck you after you come,” Iwaizumi smirked against the skin of his shoulder, nipping it lightly. He groaned as he felt Oikawa tighten around him. “Fuck yeah, that’s right baby.”

Fingers curled up to curl around his neck, pulling him flush against Iwaizumi’s body. The dichotomy of their state of dress had Oikawa’s cock slowly filling again despite his sensitivity. Iwaizumi didn’t make it any easier as he pressed his fingers around the sides of his neck, cutting off the blood flow to his brain.

“I-Iwa,” Oikawa tipped his head back to rest against Iwaizumi’s shoulders, now one hundred percent under his control. Iwaizumi chuckled, bending down to kiss in between the gaps of his fingers, all the while his hips continuing to slam into Oikawa.

“Such a pretty boy,” he praised. He relaxed his fingers, a brief reprieve before he tightened them up again. “Dressing all pretty for me, taking my cock so good.”

Oikawa was beyond words at this point. He could only pant and moan broken syllables of what could be Iwaizumi’s name.

“In fact, you look so pretty that maybe I feel like sharing,” Iwaizumi grinned before releasing his hold on the other’s throat. Before Oikawa could comprehend anything, strong hands lifted his thighs, carrying him to the plexiglass wall that overlooks the club beneath.

“Iwa-chan!” his voice was slightly panicked.

“What? You don’t like people seeing how much of a pretty boy you are?” Iwaizumi trailed kisses down his neck before biting down harshly. That startled Oikawa, making him unintentionally tighten up on Iwaizumi’s cock, making both of them groan.

“Seems like you do,” Iwaizumi licked the bruise as he positioned himself properly behind Oikawa. He had the man bend down and support himself with his hands against the wall. The full view of his ass made Iwaizumi grin, added by the tearful expression on Oikawa as he glanced behind him. “Fuck, you look so hot,” he said as he continued this brutal pace.

“Please, please,” Oikawa begged, and he begs so prettily that Iwaizumi angled his cock just right, causing him to cry out. He was sure that Oikawa’s moans could be heard through the wall and down below, and that thought spurred him on faster.

He could feel Oikawa slowly slipping down, losing the feeling of his legs. He pulled the man up against his body and braced Oikawa against the wall. The man moaned at the cool press of the glass against his red and puffy nipples.

“Iwa-chan, they’re gonna,” Oikawa was moaning in between his words. “They’re gonna see.”

“The rules are no touching, baby. Doesn’t mean that they can’t watch,” Iwaizumi said with a growing sneer. Oikawa cried at a harsh thrust, eyes closed shut. At this point, his head was empty and he let Iwaizumi have his way with his body. He can deal with the embarrassment of being seen later. All he wants now is for Iwaizumi to pump him full and plug him up.

“Iwa – ah!” Oikawa cried when Iwaizumi took a hold of his weeping cock. The man behind him started jerking him off at the same rhythm of his hips. It only took a few strokes for Oikawa to come, painting the clear glass walls white with his weak spurts.

Iwaizumi kept moving, but Oikawa was too tired to keep up.

“Iwai-chan,” he called weakly, eyes barely able to open. His head was fuzzy, and the shift from pain of oversensitivity and pleasure kept switching so fast that all he could feel was lightness. He could make out Iwaizumi’s voice behind him, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was gone after his third orgasm, and he was nearing his as well. He gritted his teeth as he gripped on Oikawa’s waist and slammed into him. He was close, and the sight of his lover all fucked out stupid from his dick had him unraveling at the seams as well.

“Fuck, Tooru,” the name slipped between his teeth as he came, pumping out cum into Oikawa’s spent hole. The man shuddered at the sensation, but he was far too gone to reply. Iwaizumi yanked him back, the action causing Oikawa’s head to tilt backwards on his shoulder. His eyes were crossed over, mouth hung open and tongue lolling out. He chuckled at the sight.

“My pretty boy,” he whispered and pressed a loving kiss to Oikawa’s temple. Oikawa whimpered as Iwaizumi pulled out. He carried him back to the couch and picked up the butt plug from earlier, plugging him in. “You’re gonna keep that in, hm? Gonna keep that hole ready for me to fuck when we get back?”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa managed to call out weakly. His hands curled against the couch, and Iwaizumi smiled as he took them, lacing their fingers together. He brought their intertwined fingers to his mouth to place a sweet kiss to them.

“Sleep, baby,” he said gently, brushing his sweaty bangs away. “I’ll be here when you wake up,” he promised. Oikawa whined, sluggishly moving his body. Iwaizumi understood the gesture and adjusted his body so that Oikawa’s head was pillowed underneath his thighs. Hands continued to lovingly stroke his hairline, and Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Love you, baby,” Iwaizumi pressed a call button hidden behind the cushions.

“Mmhhm,” was all Oikawa could manage to muster. Hanamaki entered silently, and Iwaizumi signaled for him to grab something. He rubbed Oikawa’s shoulders in the meantime to warm him. Hanamaki didn’t need to go far to fetch the thing that Iwaizumi asked for. It was a small blanket.

Oikawa sighed happily when the blanket was draped over his naked form. His legs curled underneath him and he snuggled into Iwaizumi’s body. He could feel the other lean over, probably to grab another cigarette. He was right when he could smell smoke later on, but one of his hands was still steadily stroking his hair.

Exhausted, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

When he woke up, Iwaizumi’s thighs were replaced with a cushion. He yawned, finally feeling the soreness of what he did with Iwaizumi earlier catch up to him. As he shifted, he felt something else on top of him. He looked down blearily to see that Iwaizumi had draped his jacket over him.

“Iwa-chan?” he called sleepily.

“Inside the office talking with ‘Samu,” he heard Atsumu’s voice replying. He blinked himself awake and saw that the blonde was sitting across from him. He had Kita’s previous _kiseru_ in his mouth, puffing out smoke.

Oikawa pulled himself up to sit, wincing as he did so. As the blanket fell to his waist, Atsumu averted his gaze, clearing his throat. Oikawa, half awake, looked down to see why. His torso was littered with bite marks, hickeys and bruises. He meekly slung Iwaizumi’s jacket over his shoulder, much too lazy to properly put his hands through the sleeves.

“Why’s Iwa-chan talking to your brother? Where’s Kita-san?”

“Where else?” Atsumu exhaled a puff of smoke, smirking. “What do you think happens when you fuck two guys at the same time?”

“Too much information,” Oikawa pulled a face. Atsumu laughed.

“I could say the same about you, pretty boy,” he said teasingly. Oikawa pouted but said nothing. He glanced at the curious thing in Atsumu’s hands.

“What’s that?”

“This?” he lifted the slender pipe, and Oikawa nodded. “S’called a _kiseru_ , a pipe for smokin’. Traditional, just like Kita-san.”

“Does everyone smoke around here?” Oikawa huffed. Atsumu shrugged.

“What, you don’t?” when he shook his head, Atsumu just hummed. “Kinda weird, since Iwaizumi-san smokes like he’s a damn steam engine.”

“I know,” Oikawa giggled slightly at the words. “I tried once, but it doesn’t taste good.”

“You probably inhaled too much,” Oikawa nodded at his words and Atsumu snickered. “Rookie mistake.”

“Whatever,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. He spotted Iwaizumi’s packet of cigarettes nearby and snatched them. There were still two sticks left and he took one. At that moment, Matsukawa walked in along with Hanamaki.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Matsukawa said, not at all surprised to see the cigarette dangling awkwardly in between Oikawa’s lips. Hanamaki and him silently make their way over.

“I need a lighter,” Oikawa said. Atsumu stood up and neared him at the same time as Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The three of them wordlessly held out their lighters, the triplet flames dancing in front of Oikawa. The color flickered prettily in the man’s wide eyes. He sat in from of the lighters for a while, stunned. He looked up to them in his confusion, his doll-like eyes, sex-mused hair, puffy lips and exposed bite-ridden torso making the three of them simultaneously swallow nervously. He finally pulled Atsumu’s wrist closer, using that to light the cigarette.

“Don’t inhale too much,” Atsumu said as he pocketed back the lighter. Hanamaki and Matsukawa did the same, silently watching as Oikawa puff out once. They hid an amused smile when Oikawa gasped and spluttered around the cigarette. Hanamaki quickly plucked the cigarette off.

“No more of that, then,” he said and stubbed it out. Matsukawa went behind the unattended bar counter and returned with a glass of cold water. Atsumu sighed as he leaned back into the couch he was previously seated on.

“Maybe smoking’s not cut out for ya, pretty boy.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

this [fanart of oikawa](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/61/e6/bb/61e6bb18db1fd63cebef7e8c58fe805c.jpg) had prevented me from sleeping for nights so you all have to see it as well. honestly the main reason i wrote this whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this time, i am serious. if you know me in real life please do not mention this i will run away to die lmao.  
> at first it was about iwaizumi smoking and oikawa finding it hot, then it kinda spiraled down and i forgot the main reason why i was writing it in the first place lol


End file.
